The present invention concerns a connecting clip, in particular a connecting clip for a battery tester, which said connecting clip has a first clip half and a second clip half and is provided for electrically connecting a contact with a first lead and a second lead.
The connecting clips according to the general class are used in conjunction with battery testers, for example. To test a battery, e.g., an automotive battery, the terminals or contacts of the battery must be connected to a load and to a measuring device by means of separate leads. When the load is known, the internal resistance of the battery can be determined by measuring voltage and current, for example, which said internal resistance is a measure of the starting power that the battery can provide. In the case of known connecting clips, the two clip halves are connected in electrically conductive fashion and form a load connection. Inside one clip half, a contact area that is electrically insulated from this clip half is provided for the measurement connection. In the case of the known exemplary embodiments of the connecting clips according to the general class, the opening angle is limited compared to a standard clip without a measurement connection. The measurement connection is difficult to connect and is often bonded or welded into the corresponding clip half in costly fashion. When the connecting clip is used, a problem often occurs, namely, there is no assurance that only the contact area for the measurement connection is contacted, and not the clip half in which is it housed. A further problem is the fact that the measurement connection and the corresponding contact area can become detached under certain load conditions or as a result of vibration.